


Into the Omegaverse

by Alphabetamine



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphabetamine/pseuds/Alphabetamine
Summary: is puberty the real monster? Are all Omega's just like this?





	Into the Omegaverse

"It's a pitty we couldn't have had you paired before you bled," Artrisha said stirring her margarita with the swizzle straw taking a sip, " they pay extra for that you know."   
I bow my head blushing slightly, blood now rushing everywhere. "can we please go?" I beg softly. I can feel the blood seeping past the tissue I had folded up.   
Artrisha sucks at the straw, "Not until after I finish my margarita."   
I was too nauseated to eat though I loved the restaurant. I knew the chiefs, well one of them. I babysat her kids from time to time and had once bought weed from her stoner pro skater son. I heard she was having an affair with the other chef at the restaurant from her top waitress, someone I else babysat for.   
The top waitress was sleeping with chefs partner, she always gave me condoms when she paid me for babysitting. Their sex was passionate and secretive, almost as passionate as her trans man house mate and his ladies of the evening. All I can do is think about web like net of relationships around me that I'm not to be a part of.   
Artrisha blathers on about the opportunities she missed out on by not having me paired all the times she came so close. That disabled boy, in the hills? Don't you remember? How about the gay Indian? She sucks and sucks at the drink, it's empty now save a few grains of salt on the rim and the remaining melting ice cubes.   
Noticing the echo of the suck over actually realizing the drink was empty. "Ok we can go," she attempts to stand. Her balance is too wobbly to be good to drive, wobbling back down into her chair.   
I try to stand, reaching for her arms like a kick to the gut, I feel like the wind was knocked out of me. I can tell my flushed palor is gone replace with a pale face clammy with sweat. "you can't drive," I stammer.   
"sure I can," she hickups.  
"give me your keys and I'll meet you at home," I streach my hand out for them, a manuver taking far more effort than I expected it would.   
I knew it was going to be bad, I had met a few omegas, only one that had been breading age. I was with her when it came on, she got pale and limp, we took her to the office in a wgeelbarow. She wasn't the same after.   
I had to be quick to get home, it was starting to get dark. An unclaimed omega alone dripping fresh blood would be easy pray for any alpha within smelling distance, even embiggened betas would have a chance.


End file.
